Silver Lee
Silver is a Ravenclaw pureblood student in her third year of Hogwarts. She is currently dating Henry Park. Early Life Silver, as a young child, grew up with brown hair. Later, when she was about ten, she died it blonde and came to Hogwarts looking like that. In her first year, she was popular and met many unforgettable people. Silver was born in 2006, on October 12 in London, England. She is very proud of her culture and will defend it to death. As a young girl, Silver studied all the time and always made it to the top ten in her schools. She lived in the muggle world because her father worked as a business man and he always had to do trips into the muggle world, which was bit of a nuisance, so they just moved there. However, when she was five, her father was promoted to a position in the Ministry of Magic, so they moved back. Year One In her first year, Silver was very popular. She was very calm and collected and came up with witty remarks that are always funny. She is always seen laughing and Silver was very pretty. Lots of boys asked her out, but she declined. Actually, she crushed on Henry Park, who also had blonde hair. All throughout the year, she's been trying to get him to notice, which actually paid off. He asked her out during the last couple months of their first year. Silver accepted immeadiately and they were shortly recognized. Since then, they haven't broken up once and when they fight, it's always silly mistakes. They always joke around with each other and are never seen kissing. They don't believe in kissing if they don't truly love each other and they don't. They both like each other, but they haven't met love yet. It would be a miracle if they kissed. In her first year, she graduated with high marks and she befriended many. Henry presented her rainbow colored roses at the end of the year and they hugged. Year Two In her second year, Silver was still very popular. Also, she is still dating Henry. After many months of not seeing him, she kissed his cheek, which was rare. That is one of their traditions, however. At the start of a new year of school, they greet each other with a kiss on the cheek, but nothing too serious. Silver was pursued by tons of guys, but Henry was always there to protect and defend her. They were always seen together this year. They were inseperable, and always followed each other. Most of the time, they were in the library. She ended the year with higher marks than before. First years and the same second years still pursue her, but Henry's always got her back covered. Year Three In her third year, Silver is still popular. Her popularity is growing and more and more guys pursue her. Henry's having trouble keeping them back, but it's only four more years of this horrible crowd of undesirable people. They met each other with a kiss on the cheek and rainbow roses. Silver is seen doing better and never struggling with her work. She gives help to anyone, considering that she's extremely nice. However, she gives out hints, and never the answers. As a true ravenclaw, she forbid herself to give any answers. Luckily, she never has to. Her house is smart enough to understand every concept. Silver gets her own owl this year. She names her Evangeline, but nicknames her Evie. Evie is a snowy white barn owl, that's about a year old. Also, Silver is able to go to Hogsmeades this year. Relationships Henry-Silver Henry Park and Silver have been in a relationship for about three years. They have a deep understanding of each other and have never broken up. They don't kiss, however, for their belief of them having found no love yet. However, as a tradition, at the beginning of the school year, they kiss on the cheek and present each other with rainbow roses. Currently, they hold the spot as the longest couple and cutest couple. Both are blonde and Asian and they are always seen together. They are inseparable. No one can tear their relationship up. Whenever one of them is in trouble, they always consult each other. Their couple name is Henver and Silry. Category:OC List